My life with you (Kyoya love story)
by rira kusu
Summary: She's sixteen, she ran away and she hides at a school. The ouran high school. She meets the host club, but will she open up to them...
1. a little introduction

Name: Inori Rosuto

Age: 16

Gender: female

Family: died when I was 6

Best friends: none because of my job

Things I like: pizza and pasta, my guitar, chocolate, black roses, the night sky with thousand stars and a full moon

Job: you'll see later on

Character: distant, quickly irritated, cold, boyish, I like irritating people, strong-willed But also: shy, nice, fearful, caring,… à you never see this side because of my job

Past: My parents died protecting me from a wild bear on a family trip. Later on I was found there by some people who brought me to an orphanage. Some years ago I was picked up from there by a mysterious man. Since then I have lived for my job until I escaped some weeks ago.

Present: Today I'm going to a school hiding myself. It's a school for lousy rich people and I only got in there because I know how to fake important papers. But I didn't score a school uniform. I hope I don't get problems with it.

Looks: I'm often taken for a guy because of my looks but it's a disguise. It's easier to do my job like that. My hair is blue. it's really long but i normaly wear a wig to hide it. I have purple eyes and long black lashes. I've got good curves but I always hide them if possible.


	2. My new start was

Inori's P.O.V

The moment I walked into my new school it started. Not that I hadn't expected it but I hadn't thought it would be this bad. I heard whispers from everywhere. "Look over there" a girl whispered. "OMG he is so hot. Would he have a girlfriend already?" her friend answered. "No, I don't" I growled to myself. "Oh, you don't have one? You can be my boyfriend if you want", a girl screamed. Fuck.

When I finally got to my classroom (it took me half an hour) I sat down on the first chair I saw. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw a girl, but why the heck was she wearing a boys uniform? "What…", I asked coldly. " Uh…well…this is my place", (s)he stuttered. I glared at her for about a minute and then slowly stood up to go sit elsewhere. When I finally sat down the teacher entered and he looked at me. "Well," he started, "like you can see we've got a new student in our class. Will you come over here to introduce yourself?" "Noway, i'll just stay here" ,I answered bluntly. So I introduced myself (and left the fact that i'm a girl unknown) from the back of the class and somehow survived the rest from the day. At least I didn't get detention because of my school uniform.

After class I decided to follow the boy/girl around to find out why she wore a boys uniform. But after some time I lost sight of her and I started to wander around randomly. I ended up before a music room. Would they have a piano here? I carefully opened the door. My mouth fell open. Inside a complete decor with roses and ribbons was set up. There was a bridge over a river (is it even possible?) and a pavilion. The whole decor together looked like a gigantic fairytale. What the heck?! Then I saw a curtain and at the other side I found a piano. So there was actually a piano? I sat down silently and then started to played. I played Endless Love. I concentrated completely on playing so I didn't hear some people enter.

Kyoya's P.O.V

When we entered the room I was shocked for a few seconds just like the rest of us, but then I closed my eyes and I started to listen to the perfect piano play. The person playing was really skilful if he could play it this easy. But how did he end up here anyway? After a few more minutes the music stopped and the spell was broken. I looked at the others to see they were just as surprised as me. The curtain moved and a blue-haired boy appeared. Wait… a blue-haired boy? I didn't know he enrolled here today. That's not even possible… Then I suddenly remembered the words from the principal: "A new girl will enroll today. Keep an eye on her please, she's special. We don't know a lot about her, but you won't have a hard time with her I guess…" Yeah right, I didn't even see it was a girl. "Who are you?" Tamaki asked in a princely way. She glared at him and didn't answer. he went straight into sulking mode. I opened my mouth and started: " Inori Rosuto, enrolled today,…" Then I felt a punch in my face and I blacked out.

Inori's P.O.V

Serves him right. I turned around and looked into the pale faces from five other boys and the girl. " Aha, found you" I said pointing at her. "Uh what, you're not angry about the chair, are you?" she stammered. " Hell no! I just wanted to know why a girl like you is wearing a boys uniform." I shouted out. " Wait you know she's a girl!" two boys screamed. I looked at them and realized they were a twin. " Yeah it's not too hard to see, huh. The way she talks, she walks, she looks at you,…" "Alright, this is a problem. If the girls found out…" Hikaru started. "… she would have to leave our host club." Kaoru finished. " Wait a sec… Host club?! So that's why she is wearing boys clothes." I exclaimed. " You are smart you know. They took three hours to realize I was a girl." She said. They are THAT stupid I thought to myself. How long would it take before they realized I was a girl. Hmm… let's break the record. " Can I join to?" I asked.

Kyoya's P.O.V

Did I just hear that? She wanted to join us! I immediately got on my feet and looked at her as if she was a demon. Wait, this was actually my chance. If she joined I could keep an eye on her. "What a great idea. Of course you can join us." I grinned. She looked evilly at me. I froze completely and thought about the punch. It really hurt. Geez, was she really a girl she was fucking strong. Wait, was I cursing right now? How is it possible that I lost my calm because of her. " You know I'm a girl, huh. Don't you dare tell them!" she whispered in my ear. I looked at her in complete shock. When did she get there? " Uh alright" I answered. Everyone was looking at me with surprise. I glared at them but they were right. She tricked me.

Inori's P.O.V

When I got home (well it's actually some sort of hideout) I poofed down on my bed and started my laptop. Let's take a look at the news. I found nothing special or suspicious so I turned it off again. I thought of the club I had joined. You had the president of the club Tamaki Souh also known as the king and daddy. He was blond and he had purple eyes. Then the vice-president Kyoya Ootori or mommy. He was the one I knocked down. The little cutie Honey-sempai. His full name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka. And he had a bunny doll Usa-chan. Then his cousin Takashi Morinozuka in short Mori. He was the silent badass type. But he did everything and I mean everything for Honey. That left Hikaru and Kaoru the irritating twins. It was quiet simple to keep them apart at least I thought so… they didn't. Oh and I almost forgot Haruhi Fujioka, but she's a girl so that is different. It took them six hours to find out I was a girl. And I did say it literally at the end of the day.


End file.
